fairytailroleplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
Duela The White ( Original Character)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Description Duela The White is a Petite woman with long flowing silver hair and blue eye's. She is the Chairperson of the Magic council and member of Twilight of God's. She is a Girly girl who loves to be pampered , As such she often have a Harem of men around her to cater to ever whim she can ever have. Often times she has been accused of being Over dressed for any occasion , This is true. Even for events like The Grand Magic Games she wears full ball gowns and heals. Though she looks like a Girly girl her power isn't something to take lightly. History Duela the white was born 50 years after the initial birth of Zeref Dragneel, Like Zeref she focused her time on researching things that were considered Taboo during her time. Unlike Zeref she wasn't dedicating her time to researching Life and death , She was researching the nature and Physics of Love to truly understand how to manipulate it into magic. Like Zeref she had a theory about what "The One Magic" Was. For this she was cursed by The Goddess of love to wander the lands for all eternity incapable of feeling love. Apart of this curse came with The Goddess of Love's Healing magic. This healing magic was the most powerful healing magic in existence , It could heal the recently deceased effectively resurrecting them. Though her magic came with a price, When people showed her gratitude she was unable to acknowledge their gratitude. 200 years before the formation of Fairy Tail Duela the white joined Twilight of God's and attained the rank of Guild Master, She was such a Good master that under her many lands began to see True peace. Recently for the past 150 years she's been a Historian for the guild taking a back seat to the new guild master. Now Duela serves as Chair Person for the Magic Council overseeing all guilds and guiding the politics for the continent. Magic Agape's Curse Is a type of Healing magic that is centered around a curse placed upon Duela when she disobeyed the orders of her elders and went against the wishes of the goddess of Love. This Curse Power allows Duela to heal any wound ( Unless the mage has been dead for centuries) When she activates this magic an White aura is seeping out of her body and heals the people in the surrounding area, As you would think the nature of this aura can make for an interesting battle because it heals the wounds of the enemies, Though this is fine because Duela doesn't believe in killing her enemies. Though the Aura its self can heal wounds it cannot replenish the bodies natural energy levels. If the fight has gone on for a significant time the mage will still be worn out, Their body just won't have wounds. The other aspects of Duela's Healing magic has part's where she can replenish a mage's "Magic Power" Letting them fight longer, She is also capable of replenishing an allies natural energy levels. Her ultimate spell for this Curse power is the ability to completely resurrect the deceased, The only limitation on this technique is that Duela cannot bring back those who have been dead for over 100 years. Anti Curse Magic Is a type of Negation Magic that specializes in allowing the caster to fully remove any curse placed on the target of the spell. When Duela activates this magic a seal appears above the target, A black seal for Dark curses and a white seal for Minor curses. Each curse has a time that correlates to the level of difficulty depending on the origin of the curse, The only limitation that Duela has is she can't remove Divine curses, As that would negate the curse that Agape put on her and the curse that the god of life and death placed on Zeref. Corruption Magic Is a type of Transformation Magic with a Cloning Sub-Category. When Duela activates this magic a flash of white light appears out of the sky and scan's the opponent copying their physical appearance and the basics of their magic. Once the scanning is complete another flash of white appears out of the sky and strikes down onto the ground , This light then makes an outline of the body that the previous flash scanned. This "Clone" Is a physical entity who's thoughts and goals align with the goals and thoughts of the caster. The clone is essentially the corrupted version of the Mage that was Scanned. For Example, should Gildarts be scanned it could be called " Bloodlusted Gildarts" A homicidal battle ready version of Gildarts who doesn't respect life in any way. When the clone uses the magic of the opposing mage it comes out as a black energy (If energy is applicable for the magic).